


The Wetter the Betta

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi has a bit of a pee fetish - convenient for a girl who thinks land is way too dry anyway - and she's especially fond of wearing diapers. She can pee when she wants and where she wants, and she gets to keep all of the wetness for herself. Plus, doing so gets her super turned on. So when one diaper is thoroughly soaked and her bladder is full again, Feferi heads off to her room to put on a new diaper to pee in - and to get herself off into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wetter the Betta

"Alright buoys and gills, I gotta go do somefin for a moment! Don't do anything too exciting whale I'm gone!" Feferi said cheerily, standing up from the couch she had been settled into and bounding off towards her room with a giggle. She couldn't help but wonder if any of her friends had any idea what she was going to be doing. Well, Aradia certainly did - especially after Feferi gave her an exaggerated wink, and Aradia responded with a grin and a double thumbs-up - but she was Feferi's matesprit so she didn't really count. 

As for everyone else, well, they might have been able to figure it out if they paid enough attention. If someone had been inclined to ogle Feferi's butt, they might have noticed that there was something fairly voluminous under her skirt causing it to poof out. Or they could have noticed the strange squishing sounds when she moved around. In any case, it was a bit of an open secret that Feferi often wore diapers, and a person who had been paying attention might have inferred that Feferi was heading off to change herself.

On the other hand, someone might have noticed that Feferi had been rocking her bottom back and forth on the couch a bit suspiciously. She usually was pretty discreet about any sort of public masturbation, but when she got worked up enough her motions became a bit more obvious, as did her quiet moans. And someone who had looked over Feferi's shoulder might have seen the lewd Trollian messages she and been exchanging with Aradia. Such a person might have guessed Feferi was going off to masturbate properly. 

Grinning as she bounded down the hallway, Feferi wondered if anyone might have put together that both things were true. She was wearing her favorite type of diaper, which she'd alchemized to be super puffy and absorbent - enough to handle several of her large bladderfuls of seadweller urine. She had been having fun hanging out with her friends for a while, enjoying the freedom to let out a squirt of piss - or a prolonged stream - whenever she felt like, with no one the wiser. By now Feferi had wet herself enough so that the whole thing was puffed up and sodden, tugging heavily at her crotch but taped up tightly enough not to budge.

Feferi slipped inside her bedroom and clicked the door closed, and immediately leaned against the wall and reached under her skirt with a needy groan. Her hand pressed against the crotch of her diaper, kneading it into her nook, and Feferi let out a little spurt of pee to re-dampen the spot she was rubbing against. She loved having a totally drenched diaper squeezed against her skin like a warm, wet pillow - and that sort of thing always made her really wet in another way too. With some gasps and groans, Feferi held the diaper firmly against her crotch as she rutted her vulva against it, and her other hand drifted up to play with her breasts. 

She could have easily gotten herself off right there, but Feferi had something else in mind. She had another bladderful of piss to let out, and this diaper certainly wasn't going to hold it. So, after one last purposeful rub, Feferi pulled herself away from the wall and shuffled over to the bed. She plopped down on a corner with a satisfying squish under her crotch, then quickly undid the tape. The saturated diaper flopped away from her skin, and Feferi climbed off of it, admiring the quantity of fuchsia urine she had let out into the padding. 

Feferi proceeded to uncaptchalogue a fresh new diaper. The padding was thick even when try, and Feferi spread out the large garment atop a nearby pillow. With an excited gasp, she got on her knees and straddled the diaper, and quickly lowered her crotch down to touch her wet vulva to the inside. She couldn't help but start to rut against it, groaning loudly as she bucked her hips and ground her sensitive flesh across the fabric. 

After rocking back and forth for a few moments, Feferi lifted herself up onto her knees again, and with a grin looked between her legs at the diaper. She giggled upon finding that sure enough, her arousal had left a small fuchsia-tinted spot on the padding she had been humping. But the diaper was still effectively dry - even at her horniest, her nook could barely get wet enough that the fluids wouldn't get wicked away into nothingness somewhere in the padding. 

Feferi settled her crotch back down on the diaper, rubbing against the padding that still felt bone-dry despite the pink tint. She reached underneath to hold the diaper against her skin for a moment. Having a fresh, dry diaper felt kind of nice - but a warm and wet one felt nicer, especially when she was in this kind of mood. So with a grin, Feferi relaxed her bladder and started to pee again. "Ahhh!"

Warm fuchsia urine gushed out of Feferi at full force, spraying against the padding that was pressed against her nook as soon as it left her body. For the first few moments it was almost instantly absorbed, and the thick crotch of the diaper suddenly became much bulkier and squishier as Feferi sat on it. And then that portion quickly became saturated, and suddenly a lot of her piss was flowing across the surface, gushing against her labia and clit as it made its way to drier parts of the diaper before soaking in. Feferi groaned loudly from this feeling, rocking her hips needily against the freshly-wet padding and the liquid floating atop it. 

It felt tempting to just let everything out now, but Feferi really wanted to tease her aching nook a little bit. So she squeezed her muscles again, cutting off her flowing stream and pausing her urination until a little later. The liquid on the surface of the diaper quickly soaked in, but as Feferi started to grind herself against it more forcefully she could feel the wetness squeeze around inside. "Oh... cod..." Feferi gasped as she dragged her vulva along the sodden padding, gyrating her hips to grind her clit into it for maximum stimulation. Even that didn't feel like enough, so with a groan Feferi reached under the warm diaper and squished it against her crotch as she humped it.

Again Feferi was tempted to just keep going with what she was doing, but there was still more fun she wanted to have with her new diaper, so after one last purposeful rut she spread it down flat on the pillow and lifted her crotch up off of the padding again. Her hand immediately drifted to her nook, and Feferi took a few moments to finger herself, directly before looking down. Peering between her legs, Feferi grinned and laughed excitedly upon seeing that that the crotch of the diaper was now vibrantly pink and substantially puffed up. But the front and back parts of the padding were still bright white and totally dry, and that just wouldn't do.

With a giggle, Feferi slid her fingers out of her nook, taking a moment to admire the slick wetness left behind on her skin. Then she positioned her hand at the front of her crotch, holding her skin with her fingers to aim, and with another loud sigh resumed peeing. Her fuchsia stream arced forward from her crotch, glistening in the light of her room, and splattering against the front padding of the diaper. 

"Aww shell yeah," Feferi said to herself in an excited whisper, as she continued to kneel on her bed and urinate on the diaper in front of her. Doing this sort of thing always felt especially naughty - perhaps because it gave her something to watch, unlike pissing in a diaper normally would do. Or perhaps because it _was_ a pretty naughty to kneel on her bed and just relieve herself onto it, even if there was a diaper to catch her stream. It was certainly messier than peeing in a diaper normally, since Feferi could feel droplets of piss spraying around and see some of them land on her sheets. Feferi giggled to herself as she directed her stream back and forth across the padding. She would have to change her sheets in the interest of cleanliness, she _supposed_. What a _shame_ that she'd need to ask her matesprit to come by to help do laundry later, and tell her that it didn't matter if they made a mess on the sheets that were headed to the washing machine anyway. 

With a laugh, Feferi decided she was done with the front half of the diaper - there was a damp spot in the middle and streaks of fuchsia around the rest, but of course it would take multiple bladderfuls to truly soak it. She aimed her pee back down at the crotch of the diaper, then leaned her torso forwards so her stream arced behind her. Feferi watched between her legs as her piss flowed onto the rear padding of the diaper, and wiggled her hips to spray it around a bit. But she soon found herself groaning needily again, and her fingers felt magnetized towards her clit even as she was using them to aim - she was finally at the point where her arousal was refusing to wait for her to play around any more.

So with a sigh, Feferi stopped peeing again. Her bladder felt noticeably less full than it was originally, but she still had plenty of urine left - she'd probably let out less than half of her piss so far, if she had to guess. She grunted and plopped back down on the crotch of the diaper, and instinctively rocked her aching nook against the padding. It was less squishy than before - her urine had seeped farther throughout the padding - but still almost as warm. Feferi quickly grabbed the front and back of the diaper and pulled them taught against her skin, sighing as she felt the wet patches from having just urinated freely on the surface. In a few quick motions, the diaper was taped up tight against her crotch, and with a happy sigh Feferi flopped down on the bed. 

Before she even landed, Feferi's hand was grinding the outside of the diaper against her nook, and she had started to let out a small stream - not her full force, since she wanted to savor this. With her other hand Feferi grabbed the previously-soaked discarded diaper she had just taken off, and folded it up. It was heavy and thick, but still somewhat warm, and Feferi slid it over to herself. Rolling onto her side, Feferi lay her head down on the plastic exterior of the bundled-up used diaper, feeling some of the lingering warmth from it against her cheek. It made a nice - and naughty - pillow to use as she continued to do her business in the fresh diaper she was rubbing herself through.

It didn't take long for Feferi's hips to start rocking more forcefully, and for her to start moaning desperately against the diaper under her head. The feeling of relieving herself was wonderful by itself, and that was only added to by getting to feel her warm urine flow all over her crotch inside the diaper. Adding to that the stimulation from her hand kneading the hot squishy padding against her nook at she peed, plus all of the naughty thoughts floating around in her head from everything she'd just done and was imagining doing, Feferi soon found herself close to orgasm. That was the signal for her to stop holding back the strength of her stream - she let go fully, and suddenly her hot urine was gushing out against herself as fast as she could spray it.

And with a few more rubs she was there, her body shaking with pleasure and her vocalizations reduced to small whines as her nook gushed out some extra fluids to go along with her piss. Feferi kept her face nestled against the diaper she was using as her pillow, and she continued her intense rubbing throughout her orgasm - and of course, she squeezed out as many spurts of pee as she could. When the waves of pleasure finally subsided, Feferi sighed happily and sprawled out on the bed, continuing to relieve herself for a little while longer still. When her bladder was finally empty, Feferi sighed again, and pulled a nearby blanket over her while she basked in the bliss of what she'd just done.

But soon enough, Feferi got up, finding her first few steps a bit wobbly as her body still felt like it was glowing with post-orgasmic pleasure. She quickly got her footing, and turned back to the bed to stick the used diaper into her sylladex - to get rid of a bit later, but for now as a souvenir for herself and perhaps to show to Aradia. Feferi then went over to the mirror to neaten herself up - she re-did some of the tapes on her diaper to make sure it was secured, and adjusted her shirt and hair. She held up her skirt for a few more moments, admiring the bright pink spot on the bottom of her diaper, before dropping it down. With that, Feferi pulled the door open and bounded back out to the living room, back to where she'd left off.


End file.
